harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chester (HoLV)
Chester (チェスター Chester)お嫁さん候補 bokumono.com is a character in'' Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley.'' Along with Aurelia, Chester will move in a few days after you start your first year in Leaf Valley. He is a priest and holds a firm belief in the Harvest Goddess, leaving offerings at her pond in rain or shine. His intention for moving to the valley was to teach the townspeople of her wonders. However, Chester is very talkative and will say that his speech could take up to eight hours. It is his strange way of speech and manner that would often cause him to be left alone, even by Aurelia. While he cannot see the Harvest Sprites, he believes in them as much as he believes in the Harvest Goddess. 'Gifts' 'Schedule' 'Event Path # 12: The Holy Masterpiece' *'Type of Event Path:' Tourist Spot *'Main Character:' Chester A legendary painting of the Harvest Goddess was believed to exist in an underground church in Leaf Valley. Help Chester by finding that legendary painting. Maybe it could produce a tourist spot that could hinder Funland's plan of construction in the valley. *'Note:' If you plan on pursuing this event path, it's a good idea to upgrade your hammer if possible and dig at the mine often. You will need to give Chester a mineral crystal, blue rock, orichalcum, and a rare metal. ---- 12-1: The Legendary Painting *'When:' Year 1, Summer 9th-13th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Farm Area *'Requirements:' Tim must have 20+ FP Upon leaving your house, you'll find Tim waiting for you, ready to tell you about this amazing treasure he heard about. Since Tim is a treasure hunter and doesn't have anyone else to talk to about it, he's come to share the news with you! He claims that the treasure is of Harvest Goddess and thinks that Chester would have more information about it, so you decide to go with him to find out. As it turns out, not even Chester has the information that Tim seeks. If you or Tim happen to find out more information, he'd be more than happy to check it out. This won't defer Tim from finding the treasure he wants. ---- 12-2: The Underground Church *'When:' Year 1, Fall 1st-5th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Lake Area *'Requirements:' You've mined around 20 metals from the mine As you walk into the lake area, you'll find Charles and Renton harassing Chester about the painting. It seems like Charles had heard about it being int he basement of the church. Chester plays it off and claims that he doesn't know what they are talking about, claiming that he is too busy to allow them to look around for it. Your presence seems to be enough to scare off the two employees, but they hint that they will come by another time. Aurelia arrives just as they run off and it's clear to all three of you of one thing: the Funland goons are up to no good. Chester is determined to find the painting before they do. He cares deeply about the Harvest Goddess and doesn't want to see her painting fall into the wrong hands. He hopes that you'll help him. ---- 12-3: Search for the Entrance *'When:' Year 1, Fall 6th-9th *'Where:' Church *'Requirements:' Chester must have 20+ FP When you arrive at the church, Chester is thrilled to see that you have arrived to help him look. He drawls on with a speech about love, but it goes right over your head. No matter since it's time to look for the church's basement. You both spend some time looking around for it until Aurelia comes by. While what you two are doing looks like fun, she's had enough and would like it if you two were to stop. Since no progress seems to be done on finding the basement entrance, that might be best. ---- 12-4: Suspicious Monument *'When:' Year 1, Fall 11th-27th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Lake Area *'Requirements:' Chester must have 20+ FP At the lake, Chester is waiting for you at the doors tot he church. There's something that he wants you to see and it involves the giant rock that's on the side of the church. It's suspiciously cold and it's in a weird place, something that doesn't add up to him. However, it seems that he's ready to go about the wrong way of doing it by warming it up. Luckily, or unluckily, Charles comes by to question what you two are up to. While he may have saved you some embarrassment of warming up a cold stone, him hanging around isn't a good sign. ---- 12-5: The Underground is Found! *'When: '''Year 1, Fall 12th-Winter 4th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Lake Area *'Requirements:' Chester must have 30+ FP There's no time to waste! Chester is ready to smash the monument and see what is on the other side. Since a strong hammer is needed to break it, he's brought one for you to use. All it takes is one mighty smash and the stairs to the basement are revealed! All that seems to be down there is a winding path leading to the path until Chester finds something on the ground. It seems to be the painting of the Harvest Goddess, however, it crumbles into pieces and Chester is ashamed, feeling as if he was the one who had destroyed it. Aurelia comes to investigate the sound that was caused when you broke the monument and is shocked to see Chester on the ground, passed out. She expected something like this to happen since he feels so strongly about the Harvest Goddess. While she doesn't understand what's so special about the destroyed painting, she warns you that Chester might have you "dig up some ores" soon. She proceeds to pick up Chester and carry him to bed. ---- '''12-6: Chester's Request' *'When: '''Year 1, Winter 8th-12th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Farm Area *'Requirements:' You mined around 30 metals from the mine You step outside your home to find Chester waiting for you. It's good to see him out and about after what happened in the church's basement. He apologizes for it since it was so sudden, even from him. The incident isn't about to put a damper on his mood, though. Chester has a theory about the ore that he found with the Harvest Goddess painting and what it could mean. To test it, though, he'll need Rare Metal, Mineral Crystal, Orichalcum, and Blue Crystal. Looks like you got some mining to do! ---- '''12-7: Delivery!' *'When: '''Year 1, Winter 9th-29th (clear or cloud) *'Where:' Lake Area *'Requirements:' You have the materials (rare metal, mineral crystal, orichalcum, blue crystal) in your bag Within the church, Chester's happy to hear that you managed to find the materials he needed. Just because you gave him the ores doesn't mean that he's ready to tell you what it is. Whatever it is he has planned, Chester believes that he's the only one who can "save" the Harvest Goddess. He goes on another tangent about love that once again goes over your head. All you can do now is wait for something to change. ---- '''12-8: The Holy Painting!' *'When:' Year 2, Sprint 1st-7th (clear or cloud) *'Where:' Farm Area *'Requirements:' You mined around 40 metals from the mine The moment you step outside, Chester is there waiting for you. He tells you that his work is complete and that he's ready to show it to you! You both take a trip to the church's basement and what you see is beautiful. Chester has worked on a full-scale model of the Harvest Goddess painting that he had accidentally destroyed. As it turns out, that "painting" was actually a blueprint for the actual thing, and Chester was the one who took the initiative to make it a reality. Aurelia arrives and knew that this would happen. She expected for things to go overboard with Chester, but she's fine with it. As long as he's happy, she has no issues with how far he goes. Chester hits the realization that if others were to learn about the painting then Funland wouldn't be able to build their amusement park. He runs out to start spreading the word, leaving you with Aurelia. ---- 12-9: The First Harvest Goddess Tale *'When:' Year 2, Spring 21st-27th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Lake Area *'Requirements:' Chester must have 40+ FP and you must have completed his event path In the church, Chester is pleased to see that you have decided to pay a visit. He offers to teach you about the Harvest Goddess, but before you can give him a proper answer, Aurelia shows up to save you. Since she has to clean, Chester invites you to follow him to the Harvest Goddess Spring to hear his story. It's up to you if you decide to go with him or not. Chester tells you the story about how Leaf Valley used to be dangerous and that no one could settle down and start a life there. Somehow, the Goddess Spring appeared and it formed Mallard Lake, creating a ripple effect through the valley. Water healed the land, the land was able to bear crops and people were capable of living in the valley. He hopes that you'll be able to appreciate the Harvest Goddess's love now. Before he can start another tale, Aurelia appears once more to save you. When they both leave, the Harvest Sprites question if the Harvest Goddess had actually done that. She gives them a vague answer since it seems that not even she remembers what she had done. ---- 12-10: The Second Harvest Goddess Tale *'When:' Year 2, Summer 5th-12th *'Where:' Lake Area *'Requirements:' Chester must have 50+ FP and you have seen event 12-9 Since it seems that you're back for another story, Chester thinks it's a beautiful day to tell one, too. Aurelia once more comes by to save you, and he invites you back to the Harvest Goddess Spring. Once more, it's up to you to decide whether or not you would like to hear his story. This time, Chester's story involves dragons and he claims that it took the Harvest Goddess 777 days to fight them. She was able to seal them away, but as fewer people believe in her, her powers will decrease and the dragons will break free to cause havoc once more. Aurelia returns to save you, claiming that that particular story lasts for another eight hours and takes Chester away. With the Harvest Sprites, they're amazed by how strong the Goddess is, however, she debunks the story, claiming that dragons never existed but she would like to meet one. The Sprites are disappointed and she threatens them with summoning one to show them a lesson. ---- 12-11: The Third Harvest Goddess Tale *'When:' Year 2, Fall 7th-14th (clear or cloudy) *'Where: '''Lake Area *'Requirements:' Chest must have 50+ FP and you have seen event '''12-10' The moment you arrive at the church, Chester is ready to indulge you in another story. Once more, it's up to you whether or not you want to hear the story. Chester's story claims that he had heard that the Harvest Goddess is searching for a knight to protect her and the world. Whoever the knight is will stand by her side to carry out their sworn duty. He claims that he is the only one fit to serve that purpose. It seems that he's waiting for the Harvest Goddess to come and ask him to be her knight. Aurelia appears after some time, but Chester has already gone home since today's story was short. When the Harvest Sprites ask if Chester is her knight, the Harvest Goddess debunks it, claiming that he isn't her type. While the Sprites think that her expectations are too high, she reminds them that if her knight protects the town, then he has earned his right to be her knight. She also says that if you bring her vegetables every day, then you have the potential to be it. ---- 12-12: The Fourth Harvest Goddess Tale *'When:' Year 2, Fall 24th-30th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Lake Area *'Requirements:' Chester must have 70+ FP and you have seen event 12-11 Now that you have finally arrived, Chester's ready to share another story with you. Once again, it's up to you whether or not you want to hear the story. This time, Chester's story is about how the Harvest Goddess will save everyone with a pure heart when the world has lost hope of survival. He insists that so long as you have a pure heart, you will be saved by the Goddess when the time comes. Before he continues his story or what he means, he has a feeling that Aurelia will stop by at any moment and decides to end the conversation before she can come by. The Harvest Sprites think it was a weird story to say, considering that the Harvest Goddess was nearby this whole time. According to the Goddess, she'll help anyone who will give her vegetables every day. ---- 12-13: The Fifth Harvest Goddess Tale *'When:' Year 2, Winter 22nd-28th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Lake Area *'Requirements:' Chester must have 80+ FP and you have seen event 12-12 What would another season be without a story from Chester? Unfortunately, Aurelia is the one waiting for you and she tells you that he's waiting at the Goddess Spring for you. She asks you if you really plan on going. Once again, it's up to you whether or not you want to hear the final story. Now that you've arrived at the Goddess Spring, Chester is ready to tell you a story. It's a more recent story about a man who wandered the world, unsure of what he wanted to do in life. The man stumbled upon a lake and was drawn to the spring that was just down the road from it. He heard a voice that seemed to have come from inside him, telling him that he should "believe in me... and yourself" and saying that his path would become clear to him. It was from that moment on that the man decided to devote his life to the Harvest Goddess since she had saved him. When Chester leaves, the Harvest Sprites question the Goddess about his claim since it seemed like Chester was talking about himself. It seems that even the Harvest Goddess doesn't remember if she had done it or not. Since she can see that Chester is quite happy with his life, there's no need to sweat the small stuff about details. ---- 12-14: The Priest's "Holy Goods" *'When:' Anytime in Year 3 *'Where:' Lake Area *'Requirements:' Completed event path 12 Now that the valley is saved, Chester knows about the souvenir shop that'll be opening in the plasma. He doesn't see a reason why he shouldn't make something and sell it within the little stand. With the increase in sales, he believes that the Harvest Goddess's love will easily spread to everyone. Aurelia thinks that they're tasteless, but doesn't continue to say anything more than that. The stand in the plaza will soon sell a "Shady Harvest Goddess Pendant" for a couple thousand G. *'Fun fact: '''If you buy the pendant and try to toss it into the Harvest Goddess Spring, she'll toss it back out to you. 'Gallery' Chester Character Profile.png Chester Carried 1.png|Aurelia carrying Chester Chester Carried 2.png|"I lift weights bigger than him before breakfast."'' 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley NPCs